the Leadworth B&B
by awesomfunturtle
Summary: An AU of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams starting when they were 10, meeting at the B&B that Amelia's parents own in Leadworth, England, and continuing with their reunion at age 22.
1. Intro

In 1987, a little girl was born to a loving Scottish family in Leadworth, England. This little town is one that a traveller would pass by without giving a second glance, it was never all that interesting, but at least it had a post office. This little girl, as previously mentioned, was named Amelia Pond; a fitting name for such character as she. Amelia would grow up to have long red hair and large green eyes, she would be adventurous, stunning, and would have quite the legs. But before all this happens, she would have to turn ten years old.

On August 22nd of 1997, Amelia Pond turned ten. She was a bright eyed, and slightly chubby, little girl who wanted nothing more than to explore the universe. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to do that, not for a very long time. Amelia had to help her parents with the B&B that they ran for the town of Leadworth. She would always met interesting people who were passing through, that is if they were willing to chat to the little girl for a while. She always asked questions like 'What's it like in (enter location here)?' and 'Aren't there polar bears that far up north?'. The adults usually found her charisma and curiosity cute.

Our story doesn't really begin until late on the night of Amelia's birthday. From her bedroom, in the back of the house, she could hear the bell at the front desk ringing. It was late, or early, and very dark outside. She should of been sleeping, and neither of her parents were awake to hear the ringing. Little Amelia hopped out of bed and went out to the lobby of their big house, standing up on the stool to see over the counter. She came face to face with a tired blonde haired woman and a man who needed a shave. The woman was a little surprised at her appearance, but went on to ask, "Hello, are your parent awake? We need a room and there's no where else for us to stay tonight." Amelia could barely understand what the woman was saying, she was half asleep after all. But, she did get down from the stool, push it over to the cabinet so she could stand back up and reach the keys. She walked around the counter without a word to show them to the room.

"Come on." she finally stated after they looked a little dumb founded at her. She started to climb the stairs when she realized there was a little boy hiding behind the woman's legs. He was short and had somewhat dirty blond hair. He was hiding behind a stuffed bunny, which looked like it'd been through hell. It had some stitches on it's arm, it probably used to be white but was now a greyish colour. Even putting it through the washing machine couldn't make it look any less used. Amelia had never really got much kids around that were her age, so she was excited for the boy to stay and they could play together. Although, the boy seemed shy, and when he noticed her looking at him, he hid himself farther behind his mothers legs.

She lead them upstairs to a room with two beds in it, she opened the door, then handed them the key. The woman and man walked into the room, probably happy that they'd be able to sleep now, but the boy stayed a second behind, standing in the door way and looking at Amelia. He squeezed the bunny tighter against his chest and ran into the room after his parents.


	2. Dragons and Band-aids

The next morning, Amelia woke up to the smell of her mother's cooking. She hopped out of bed, after lying for a few minutes and mentally preparing herself, and went to the washroom to brush her shoulder length hair. When she felt like she was awake, she walked out passed the front desk and turned into the large kitchen area where the aroma's were coming from. Her bare feet were hot against the cold floor as she padding towards her mother, who looked quite exhausted herself. "G'mornin' Mum." she said, taking a plater from the counter filled with fruits out to the main table.

"Oh, thank you, Meelie." she replied with a little sigh. "What would I do without you?" Amelia just gave her a little smile, thinking of telling her mom not to use that silly childish nickname she'd gotten when she was younger, but she didn't. Across the room, she saw the formerly fatigue family sitting at a small table and eating some breakfast. She saw the boy sitting between his parents, he no longer had the stuffed bunny hugged to his chest. His big eyes wandered around the room until they met Amelia's, they widened even more when they did and he turned his gaze to stare at his food.

She frowned, the little boy was shy, but she didn't want him to be. She walked over to the table, looking up at the adult and said, "G'mornin', I'm Amelia." The adults looked down at her with small, friendly smiles.

"Hello, Amelia." the blonde woman said, she was English and noted Amelia's accent. "I'm Melissa, this is my husband Brian, and our son, Rory. Say hi, Rory." she, Melissa, turned to her son, nudging him a little to greet her.

"Hi." Rory said in a small voice, his dull blue eyes met her's briefly before he turned his head away completely from her.

"He's a little shy." Melissa told her, but Amelia just smiled. "Maybe it'll be good for him to have a friend to play with." she nodded happily to the adults.

"If you need me, I'll be-" Amelia looked around the room, then pointed back to where her mother was. "There." She said her goodbyes and departed, leaving the family to their business. She helped her mother through the rest of breakfast, sometimes feeling the boy looking at her, but when she turned around he was staring at his food. Amelia eventually shrugged the feeling off, and when they were finished with breakfast, she went to the front desk where her father was working. Her father was a large bellied man with almost thinning hair, but he wouldn't admit that. She stood up on the stool helping him with papers and oftentimes waving to customers.

The boy, Rory, was taken out the front door by his parents and sat down on the porch, Amelia watched this from the front desk. When his parents walked back into the lobby to talk to her father, she jumped down from the stool and hurried outside. "Hello." she sat down on the porch with the short boy, he looked almost scared sitting next to her. He didn't say anything at first. "You're really shy aren't you?" Amelia asked, she didn't think she'd even get a reply to that.

"My mom says I just don't like to talk much." he said quietly, his eyes staying averted to the ground.

"Well, do you want to play a game with me?" she asked, the boy turned his head a little, still staring downwards, but now at the spot in between the two of them.

"What kind of game?" he sounded a little more enthusiastic about that, which made Amelia smile brightly. She stood up, hopping down the stairs then turning back to him. She stuck out her hand for him to take, though he was still a bit hesitant.

"We'll play Dragons." she told him. "One person's the dragon and the other is the person running away from them so they don't get hit by their fire breath." Rory looked up at her finally, not yet moving from his spot. Amelia sighed. "I'll let you be the dragon first." she promised. The little boy couldn't hide the small smile that tugged across his face.

Inside, Melissa and Brian had paid for their room with Amelia's father. It took a while, mostly because Brian had to run upstairs to get his I.D., but eventually they'd finished and started out to the porch to find their son. When Melissa realized that Rory was no longer sitting on the steps, she hurried out the door, it was unlike him to get up and go somewhere on his own.

Both parents were shocked to see what was happening on the front lawn of the B&B, but they also both smiled. Their son, their short, shy, and quiet little boy was running around chasing after the Amelia girl with his arms outstretched like wings, roaring loudly. Melissa pushed her husband inside so they wouldn't disturb him.

Amelia giggled, running around the side of the giant house and hiding behind a white playhouse her dad made for her when she was younger. The boy roared loudly as he rounded the corner, she squealed lightly and continued to run away. "I should call you ROAR-y instead of Rory!" she called with a huge smile, looking back at him and still hurrying away. While she wasn't looking, Amelia's foot hit a brick that was lying near the house and she fell. Her hands flew out in front of her and she caught herself before her face hit the ground.

She rolled over quickly because her palms were stinging, and when she held them up to look, she found that her one hand had a scrap on it. It was starting to bleed and she had to bite her lip a little to hold back tears. Rory had stopped into front of her, looking a little worried. He kneeled down beside her quickly, taking her hand gently in his to look at it. Rory stood up, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out band-aid. Amelia watched as he opened up the package and put it over to cut for her. When he finished, she said, "You keep band-aids in your back pocket."

The boy nodded, sitting down beside her on the ground. "I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up." he told her, giving a little smile. She looked down at the bandaged hand then reached over and gave him a hug. He went a little stiff and his eyes widened, sort of startled looking. He didn't hug her back, she thought he went into shock or something.

"Thanks." she said, pulling away and sitting back where she was before. He still wasn't replying, Amelia thought maybe he was scared of hugs or something. "Do you want to go into the forest with me? My mom says I'm not allowed to go alone." she stood up and pointed towards the back of the yard. She helped the boy up and started towards the forest without waiting for an answer. He started after her, catching up to her quickly.

The forest wasn't very dense, not near the B&B at least. Amelia picked up a stick that was a bit smaller than her and walked around with it, poking at different things. She looked back at her new friend, who seemed a little tense. "You don't explore much, do you?" she asked him. He looked up, suddenly realizing that she was talking to him. He shook his head. "Why not?" she continued deeper into the forest.

Rory was hesitant behind her, but realized the only way he would get back and not get lost was if he stayed with the girl. "My parents don't like me going out on my own." he told her quietly, looking around at the unfamiliar forest around him. "We're moving to the city." he told her, mostly because he didn't like the eerie silence of the area.

"I wanna visit the city some day." Amelia replied. "Actually, I wanna see the whole world!" Rory thought that was completely insane, he couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea that someone would actually _want_ to go out somewhere that they didn't recognize.

"You're crazy." he told her.

"Why?"

"You could get hurt out there."

"You could get hurt anywhere." she countered, turning around and leaning against the stump of a tree. "Even in your own house." Amelia didn't know saying that would probably scar the poor kid for the rest of his life. "So, why not get hurt somewhere more interesting?"

Rory shrugged, he hadn't considered that.

"Amelia!" the voice echoed throughout the forest, bouncing off the trees.

"Uh oh." she said, taking her new friend by the wrist and pulling him through the forest to her back yard again. Little Rory practically sighed with relief as the B&B came into view. "We're here, Mum!" she called back as they breached the forest. She saw her mother round the corner of the house and scowl at her.

"You were in the forest again, weren't you? What did I say about that, Amelia Pond!"

"But, Mum! I didn't go alone! Rory was with me." her mom sighed angrily, walking over and grabbing her daughters arm to pull her back inside.

"I meant an _adult_, not another kid." she grumbled between clenched teeth. Amelia let go of Rory's arm as she was pulled away. "Remember what happened last time you went into the forest? You got lost and stayed out there for half the day."

"Mo-oom." she cried, trying to pull her arm away, but it was no use. She was dragged inside the B&B and sat on the stool beside her father so she wouldn't go back outside, that was her punishment. Amelia sat with her knees bent and feet resting on the counter, hugging her legs and pouting. She wanted to go back outside and play. From the front desk, she saw Rory walk back into the B&B and into the living room where his parents were. She didn't think he saw her, but she watched as he walked in, then upstairs with his parents.

The next day, while Amelia was helping her mother with breakfast, she saw her new friend Rory and his parents. First, she smiled at them, but then she realized they had bags packed and they were waiting at the front desk to leave. Little Amelia hurried over with a distressed look on her face. "You're leaving?" she asked the short boy, who was holding the stuffed bunny against his chest again. He nodded a little, looking quite tired. "But you just got here!"

"Sorry, Amelia." his mother said looking down at her. "Rory wouldn't stop talking about you last night, but we have to catch up with our moving truck in the city." she put a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

The two kids went to sit out on the porch again as they waited for Rory's parents to finish what they needed to do. He left the stuffed bunny beside his bag with his parents. "Maybe you guys will come back again." she suggested, to which the boy just shrugged. He probably new as well as Amelia that he wouldn't be able to come back. They'd only know each other for a short period of time, but the Leadworth B&B didn't usually get many children, only kids that were staying for college in the town over. And those kids didn't like to play. From inside, Rory's parents called him to get his bags.

Amelia stood, watching him run inside and pick a bag that looked a bit too big for him. He followed his parents back out to the porch, stopping momentarily to turned to her. "Well, bye." he said quietly and hopped down the steps.

"Bye." Amelia said back, they packed their car full of their things then started off. When she went back inside, she found the old stuffed bunny lying on the ground. She picked it up and ran outside to the driveway, calling after them, "Wait! Come back!" But they were already gone. She sighed, taking the bunny back inside, maybe they'd come back for it and Amelia would have a friend to play with again for a day. The family didn't come back.


	3. A Little Stuffed Bunny

A young man was walking up the path of the Leadworth B&B, he was looking for a place to stay for a year of his medical training at college, and since Leadworth happened to be the closest place to his college he thought it'd be a good idea to look there first. He'd found the place through a friend of a friend, or cousin, he couldn't quite remember. The place looked fairly nice, and the rates were cheap for students. Apparently a few other college students stayed there as well. This same young man had come here as a child, but wasn't able to remember it so clearly. The house had seemed so much bigger and scarier when he was younger that he was sure it wasn't the same place. This young man's name was Rory Williams.

Rory Williams, all grown up with nice blonde hair that he pushed back and a nose that was still too big for his face, even though his mom promised he'd grow into it. It had been twelve years since he was in Leadworth, his family had only stopped in briefly on their way to the city. He was twenty-two now, all grown up and independent. _Sort of._

"Hi mum." He said into the phone, looking up at the building. "Yeah, I made it." he looked around at the front lawn, which was rather large and seemed nice sort lounging around on. "Mhm, okay." he wasn't really listening to her anymore. He sort of just wanted to get inside and put his large bags down. "Yeah, okay mum, I will. Love you too." he hung up.

Inside of the B&B was much nicer than the outside. There was a front desk next to the stairs, with a small bell on it that he rang a few times. To his left was a kitchen area with many tables, and to the right were chairs and couches and a small fireplace that made the whole thing seem comfortable. He tapped the bell again.

"Hold on! Hold on!" a scottish accent called from up the stairs. "I'll be there in a second." Rory put down his things, leaning them against the counter and looked up the stairs, waiting for someone to appear. The first thing the young man saw at the top of the stairs were legs, very nice legs actually. They were long and led up to a body, and on either side of that body were arms, holding onto a box that looked way to big for those arms and legs to be carrying. Rory, being such a courageous and manly man (except not really), said, "Here, let me help you." he rushed up to stairs.

"No, it's okay really." the scottish accented woman said, but he already had a hold of the box.

"Come on, just let me help." he replied, trying to pull the box a little since she'd stopped moving.

"No. Stop. It's going to fall."

"It's not going to fall, I-" the box fell, along with the girl who seemed to lose her footing on the carpeted stairs as well. A bunch of random things fell out of the top of the box as it rolled down the stairs, and he sighed a little "I am so-" he was cut off again by the cry of the scottish girl. When Rory turned to look, the girls hand was bleeding. It seemed that she'd threw it down to catch herself and cut herself on a loose nail head on the steps.

"Dammit." she muttered, holding up the dark red scrap.

"So sorry." Rory continued, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a bandage. "Here." he felt utterly awful at what he'd done. He opened up the bandage and put it on her hand for her. He met her eyes then, large green ones that were complimented by a full head of long red hair. Her skin was pale and looked soft, he sort of wanted to touch it but held himself back. The girl frowned.

"You keep bandaids in your back pocket?" she asked, although it wasn't much of a question, more of an inquiry. She stood herself up. "But, thanks."

"I'm really sorry about this." Rory turned to walk down the stairs, trying to help her pick things up to put in the box.

"It happens." she replied, kneeling down to throw the old toys and trinkets into the box. They'd sat up in the attic for probably ten years. "I guess you're here for a room, aren't you?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm going to college to be a doctor-"

"Don't worry about that." she interrupted, pointing to the things all over the floor. She stood up. "I'll get Jeff to clean it up. What's your name? I'll get you a room." She stood up, starting to the front desk.

"Rory." he said. "Willams." he added, just in case. The girl stopped for a second, looking back at him with a little frown. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought I recognized the name." She took out a key, getting his I.D. to write it down in the books. "Here, the room's just up and to the left." she handed him a key.

"And, uh, what's your name?" he asked.

"Amy." she replied, shutting the book and walking back around the counter. He almost thought he recognized her as well, it was probably the accent. "If you'd excuse me, I've got to take these out to the shed." she picked up a stuffed rabbit that Rory immediately recognized. It had been left at the B&B all those years ago, and he cried and cried because he missed sleeping with it when he was little. Amy threw it into the box along with a few other things, looking back a Rory. She gave him a little look before continuing out the front door and towards the back shed.

Rory picked up his bags from the counter. He could of sworn that the girl who used to live here with her parents was name Amelia, not Amy. Maybe they weren't the same person as he thought. He tried to shrug it off, but couldn't quite do it as he started up to the room. The key had a large 3 on it, so he turned left at the top of the stairs to find room three.

"Whoa, hey dude." someone said, appearing in front of him. He looked up quickly with wide eyes to find a tall, built man standing in front of him. Rory quickly stepped around him.

"Sorry, I wasn't- I didn't see you-"

The man chuckled a little. "It's alright, man." he pat Rory on the back kind of roughly and continued walking forward. Phew, Rory had a big stupid mouth that liked to run on him sometimes, that could of easily turned bad.


	4. Amy's Thoughts

"I swear to God, he looks exactly like him too. Er- well, not exactly. He's older of course, and had better hair than when we were kids." Amy said, pausing a minute. "You know, I think he even recognized the stuffed bunny when it fell out of the box. Why would he be back here though?"

"Maybe he wanted to get the stuffed bunny back." Mels joked, lying back on her bed across from Amy's. Mels was Amy's best friend, she was a tad shorter than her, with dark skin and crazy fluffy hair that Amy liked to play with. They ran the B&B together, now that her parents were gone. Mels was a little on the crazy side, like her hair, but she always somehow found fun things to do even around the old B&B. She was leaning back on a pile of pillows with a tall bottle of whiskey in her hand, she took a sip.

"Shut up, Mels." Amy countered, with a little frown.

It was later that evening now, it was dark outside and everyone in the B&B, even though that was only a few people, were either sleeping or in the living room. She kept the door to her bedroom slightly open just so she could look out at the front desk and make sure that no one was looking for her. "Or maybe, he came back because he knew his childhood friend was his one true love." Mels teased. Amy threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" she said again, but couldn't keep herself from grinning.

There was knock at her door. "Sorry to interrupt your make out session, ladies." it was Jeff, of course. Amy had hired him a while back to help her clean up the place and do the handy work. He was a broad shouldered man, a year older than her, with short blond hair and blue eyes. He had taken a liking to Amy when they first met, which happened to be when they were sixteen and she was willing to date a boy just for the sake of it. They broke it off a few months later, though.

"You're a pig." Mels said to him and narrowed her eyes a bit. Jeff came in the room anyways, he was a stranger to manners. In reply to Mels comment, he snorted like a pig. She picked up the pillow and threw it at him, but he caught it. Mels offered him the bottle of whiskey and he took it, making a funny face when he drank as well. "Amy?" she asked, looking over at her friend and offering the bottle. She just shook her head.

"I've got work to do tomorrow morning." she waved them off when they sighed at her. "Now go out in the kitchen or something, it's getting late and I'd like to sleep tonight." She got out of bed, pushing Jeff out the door when he tried to protest, Mels followed behind.

"Sweet dream, lover girl." Mels blew her a kiss and Amy rolled her eyes, leaving the door slightly open in case someone rang the bell later that night.

She lay in the dark, wide awake, for a while just thinking. She wondered, if that really was the boy she'd known when she was younger, if he would remember her as well. To her, their little friendship meant a lot. She never played with many kids because she was too young or too old, so having someone around that was her age was great! For a long time she hoped that he would come back so they could play again. She even kept his stuffed bunny on a chair beside her bed for a long time in case he came back for it. He never did, though. And eventually she grew up.

She grew older and tired of waiting, and she knew that he would grow older and would no longer _want_ the stuffed bunny back, so she gave up. She threw the old bunny in the attic with a bunch of her other forgotten toys.

Even if Rory _did_ remember their friendship twelve years ago, he wouldn't recognize her, would he? After all, she said her name was Amy, not Amelia. No one called her Amelia anymore.

Soon enough, she was drifting off into her own thoughts and fell asleep with dreams of when she was younger, with dragons and castles and Roman soldiers.


	5. A Broken Sink

A day later the young man was getting settled into his new place of residence, he woke up that morning wrapped up in sheets and forgetting some odd dream that he'd been having. He threw back the white duvet that had been cluttered around his legs and looked out the window next to his bed. It was a nice day, surprisingly. Maybe he'd go out into town. Rory rolled off the bed and stood up, looking around the unfamiliar room.

The rooms in the B&B were all about the same, some smaller than others depending on how many people were in the room. For example, in his room there was a small round table with two chairs, one which was cluttered with notes for his studies. There was a long mirror on the back of the washroom door in which he could see himself standing in. A heater was located near the table for the long winter nights, which he would experience some time or another, and a small kitchenette in case he felt like cooking his own food.

He walked over to the tall mirror, his hair was a mess and he needed a shower, also looking at himself now he could probably use a good work out (even if he'd never done that in his life, except a million embarrassing incidences in a high school gym class). He was sort of scrawny. But, he didn't like that word. He wasn't like that thick muscled gentleman he almost ran into the day he arrived, Rory was just average. Maybe a little self-conscious as well.

He took a shower, a quick one, before getting out and going to the sink. He turned the knobs on the tap, but all it did was make a loud rattling noise and nothing came out. He sigh. "You've _got_ to kidding." Rory rubbed his eyes tiredly as he put on clothes, he would have to go find that red-haired girl again, Amy. He grabbed his room key and started downstairs.

There was a person sitting at the desk today, but it wasn't the Scottish girl. It was the tall man that he'd almost run into. He wasn't much older than Rory, if he was at all. "Uhm, hi." Rory said, trying to look around the blonde haired guy to see if the girl was behind him. "I'm looking for a girl. About this tall," he held his hand up to his forehead. "With red hair. Amy."

Jeff, with his feet up on the counter looked up at the other man. "Aren't we all?" he joked, with a little laugh. Rory let out a little nervous laugh that sounded completely fake.

"Yeah." he swallowed quickly. "Well, my sink doesn't work, if you see her tell her-"

"Room three?" the man interrupted, raising an eyebrow and taking his feet off the desk.

"Uh- yes."

The tall man stood, Rory took a step back quickly because he felt he might've offended him or something. But, the man grabbed a bunch of tools in a tool kit and gave him a little grin. "Don't tell her, but I was supposed to fix it before you got here. Lead the way." Rory nodded quickly and started to the stairs. He opened his door and let the man in.

"Sorry, about-" he tried to clean up some of the papers that lay all over the table. "Well, this." but the man just walked past and started to the washroom.

"I'm Jeff." he said, putting the tools down on the ground.

"Rory. Hi, Jeff." The man, Jeff, looked up at him with his eyebrows raised, a small smile crawled across his face.

"Rory? So, _you're_ the guy." he says.

"Th- The guy?" Rory asks curiously, shutting the door that Jeff left open. "What do you 'The Guy'?"

"The one Amy was talking about."

She was talking about _me?_ He wanted to ask, but didn't. "What do you mean?" Rory sat down at the circular table and looked at Jeff.

"The other night I overheard her talking to her best friend about you."

His eyes widened and he sunk down in his chair. She was talking to her friend about _me?_ That's incredible, that never happened to him before. "What did she say?" Rory tried his best to sound casual and wondered if he just shouldn't have asked.

"I don't know." Jeff started working on the sink as he was talking, but now Rory _really_ wanted to know. "Something about your hair, I think. Or maybe about a- uh- a bunny."

The _stuffed_ bunny? The one he used to have as a kid, that he'd left _here_ and just saw the day he arrived in that box? And what about his hair? Was it bad? He subconsciously reached up and touched it, it was still wet from the shower. So many questioned ran through his head and he knew he wouldn't even be able to work up the courage to say hi to her for another few months. He over thought everything and it was ruining his life.

"There." Jeff said. Rory looked over to hear the sink running. He stood, leaving his thoughts behind.

"Thank you." he replied and the man gathered up his things and started to the door.

"You know, next weekend's Amy's birthday." Jeff mentioned, turning back to look at Rory. "We'll probably just be hanging around here that night but you can come too. You know what? I'll tell them you'll be there. On saturday, in the kitchen. Come down around nine, it'll be fun, I promise." he opened the door, waving before leaving.

First she was talking about him, now he was invited to her birthday. Things were escalating quickly and he had to sit down on the edge of his bed so he wouldn't fall over. Stupid anxiety, he thought.

His next thought was: Was Amy the Amelia he'd met when he was ten? How else would she know about the bunny? He wished that he was there to hear the whole conversation himself, he felt like there were some parts he was missing.

Later that evening, Amy was coming back from the grocery store with a bunch of new supplies and started to stock them in the back fridge. "Hey, Amy." It was Jeff, walking in the room behind her. "I talked to your mysterious friend." he told her with a smile, she knew he'd been listening in to her and Mels' conversation.

"Did you scare him off?" she asked, shutting the fridge door and turning to him.

"No," he started. "Did you want me to?"

She gave a little laugh. "No. What did you say?" she sat up on the counter, looking at him curiously.

"Well, I invited him to your birthday. Told him that you were going to make out with everyone who came and he was all for that."

"Shut up." Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"But seriously, he said he'd be there. I thought you might like to get to know him a bit better."

She shrugged a little. "I hope he likes movies and alcohol then." she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could met Mels." she mentioned.

"I'll take care of her." Jeff promised. "You'll have fun, it's your birthday after all."

"'Cause it's gone so well every other year." she mumbled.

"Stop it." he demanded in his deep voice. "It's two weeks away, anyhow. You'll have that time to get to know him, you're a social person, you guys will talk eventually. It'll be great."

Rory and Amy didn't speak to each other for the whole two weeks.


	6. Alcoholic Fruit Punch

Twenty-two years ago on this day, August 22nd, Amelia Pond was born. Three years ago, also on this day, Amelia changed her name to Amy Pond. And Four years ago, give or take a few days, Amy's parents died in a car wreck on their way into the city on a rainy day. Every year she did her best to forget the accident. Sometimes it would be going out with her friends for a night, or maybe just lying in bed alone and blasting music. But this birthday, she'd be putting on some of her favourite movies and drinking away her memories.

Amy was setting up the projector in the back kitchen area on the large wall beside the fridge. Jeff and Mels had gone out to get snacks and alcohol and were just returning now, dropping the things down on the kitchen counter.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Jeff asked her, noticing she was still alone.

"Shut up, Jeff." she mumbled, giving him a glare. "Open the vodka, will you? The juice is in the fridge." he walked past her, going into the large walk-in fridge. She slid in the disk of one of her favourite movies. She looked back at the door, hoping maybe that he would show up.

Rory was actually debating on whether or not he should go, he barely knew Amy after all. But, Jeff seemed rather forward with his invitation, so he was talking himself up as he walked down the stairs. He got to the kitchen, looking in the back part of it where all the food was stored. He found Jeff near a punch bowl and another girl he didn't recognize standing beside him. Amy was standing, setting up the movie. He knocked lightly on the side of the door as he walked in and everyone turned to look at him.

"There he is!" Jeff said happily, walking over to Rory and putting one big arm around his shoulders, bringing him farther into the was no turning back now. Amy gave him a little smile. The other girl, a fluffy haired one, stepped in front of him and looked him over.

"So, you're Rory." she said, poking him in the stomach. He felt a little awkward, putting his arms over his stomach and nodding a little. "He's a bit skinny, doncha think?" the girl turned back to Amy.

"Mels! Stop it!" she told her quickly.

"That's why she never liked me." Jeff told Rory, ignoring what Amy was saying.

"Both of you!" Amy cried.

"Sorry." Jeff let go of Rory, who took a little self-conscious step away from him.

Amy walked around the old couch, getting herself a tall glass of the punch and picking up some popcorn. "Don't mind them." she told Rory, kicking the girl named Mels who let out a little yelp. "Do you want a drink?" she offered him the glass she'd poured.

He took it a little reluctantly. "Thanks."

They went to go sit down on the couch, Amy looking back at him and motioned for him to come over and sit. "I hope you like movies." she told him.

"I've never really been a _huge_ fan." he admitted.

Amy gave a little laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"Like, none?"

"I mean, maybe Disney movies when I was young." he said.

"Well, I _love_ movies." she told him. "And we're going to give you a movie education. A movication." She turned on the projector and grinned, looking at the title scene. The movie was black and white. "Godzilla." she said, noticing how he was trying to read the japanese letters, and failing. "One of the best monster movies of all time." she pressed play and put the remote down beside her.

"Pretty boring as well." Jeff mumbled beside Mels. He had his arm around her shoulder and they were half way done drinking their punch.

"Shut up!" Amy reached over and hit him in the stomach.

Rory looked down at the drink in his hands, shrugging and taking a large gulp. It didn't taste much like juice at all, he had to restrain himself so he wouldn't spit it out. Amy noticed, just like he hoped she hadn't.

"Yeah, Jeff always puts too much alcohol in it." she tells him, giving an apologetic look.

"Makes it taste better." Jeff says, but Rory thought that definitely wasn't true. He put the drink down and decided not to have any more. He continuously tried to focus on the movie, but with the subtitles and black and white film, it was very hard for him. He was never all that good at just sitting still unless he was really focused in something. He looked over at the rest to them, Amy was watching the movie intently and the other two were, well... Rory just looked away.

Towards the end of the film, Mels and Jeff were walking away together, whispering close to each others faces. He sort of wondered if they were 'together'. With his lack of attention to the movie, he over heard Mels whisper "What about Amy? you know what happened."

"What happened?" Rory inquired, not realizing he said it out loud. Mels was far enough away that she didn't think he was talking to her. And technically that was true, he wasn't talking to anyone.

"What?" Amy asked, looking over at him. She'd just finished her glass of _very_ alcoholic punch.

"Oh, its-" he stopped himself from lying. "I was wondering, what happened?"

Amy looked back at Mels and Jeff who were just leaving and couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. She knew Mels would regret that in the morning. "With my parents?" she asked him, since that was what she was thinking about. Her mind was a little fuzzy and she probably wouldn't even remember telling Rory this. She sighed a little, getting more comfortable on the couch. "Well, my family used to run this place." she motioned to the house around them sort of in a dazed way.

"I remember." Rory said, sort of interrupting her train of thought because she looked at him with a frown.

"You do?" she asked, slurred. And before Rory could reply, she continued. "It happened four years ago." she started again. "They were driving down to the city, it had been raining really badly that day." Amy couldn't tell herself, but Rory noticed that her words were a little slurred. "They got in a really bad car accident. Apparently my mom had tried to dial my number before she died." Amy bit her lip a little, her gaze down cast before she looked back up at Rory. "And I thought I recognized you, but I couldn't be sure." she lay her head back against the couch. The movie was just ending now. "You're ROAR-y."

He wanted to say something regarding her parents, but decided it would be best if he didn't. Instead, he gave a little chuckle as she made a loud roaring noise and hushed her a little. It was late now and who knew who she'd wake up. "I remember that, as well."

Suddenly, something that Rory really wasn't expecting happened. Something he hadn't expected in a million year. Amy pushed herself forward and locked her lips with Rory's. His whole body went stiff for a second and his eyes widened. She tasted like alcohol and chips, and he really wished that if they would ever kiss, that this wouldn't be the first time. When she was drunk. He pushed her back gently by the shoulders.

"You're drunk." he told her. She pouted and frowned a little.

"No, you're drunk."

He sighed, he could feel his hands practically shaking from the kiss and he swallowed hard. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh, Rory. We barely even know each other." she said with a sly grin and he tried to help her up.

"_Not_ like that!"

Rory put Amy's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist. He helped her walk, or really _dragged_ her, behind the front counter and into her bedroom. The whole time, she kept her head rested on his shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him, which he tried very hard to ignore.

He laid her down and realized she was practically already asleep. He stood up and started to the door to let her sleep.

"Rory?" she whispered, he stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do I get a good night kiss?" she asked. He just rolled his eyes even though he'd much like to kiss her again. He didn't count that first one though, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Good night, Amy. And happy birthday." he shut the door quietly behind him as he left.


	7. The Aftermath

The next morning, Amy woke up with a splitting headache. Damn Jeff and his extremely alcoholic punch. She barely even remembered what happened the night before, did they finish the movie? When she opened her eyes she found that she was in her bedroom, but couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten there.

It took her almost an hour to actually get out of bed. Every time she tried to sit up, she almost threw up. So, for a while, she just lay in bed. Mels wasn't there either, so she was on her own with this one. She got herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, splashing water on her face and taking a long drink. She was extremely dehydrated and wished that she'd drunken something other than just the punch last night.

She wondered what Rory now thought of her. She was probably stumbling around to get back to her room, and she hoped that he wouldn't think badly of her now.

The headache slowly subsided. She got out to the lobby, smelling food already. She walked into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas and a little too hung over to actually care. Jeff and Mels were serving people, surprisingly enough.

Mels wasn't one to get along with people. She usually tried to keep around people who were interesting to her, and people who came to stay at the B&B usually didn't fit that criteria. Jeff, on the other hand, was a people person. Except, he was a complete asshole when you got to know him.

"What even happened last night?" Amy asked, sitting down in the back of the kitchen area where they'd watched the movie. She saw Mels look at Jeff with a sort of _look_ that she couldn't quite place.

"Let's not talk about last night." she demanded to them both, walking out of the kitchen with some plates.

Jeff hobbled over towards Amy quietly, pointing to where Mels excited with the spatula he was holding. "We totally banged." he whispered. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Banged, Jeff? Really?" she questioned his choice of words and sanity.

She's gotten Jeff to make her some hang over food, eggs to soak up all the alcohol. It was hard for her to actually eat because every time she put it in her mouth, she felt like throwing up, but that wasn't because of Jeff's cooking or anything. She just took her time, it seemed like all the hard work was being done for her, though. Maybe she'd just be able to take a much-needed sick day after all. Amy took a cup of coffee in her favourite mug and started out of the kitchen. "Only call me if you _really_ need me." she told the two of them, who seemed to understand completely

Rory had been up earlier that day. He'd showered and eaten a small breakfast in his room hoping that he'd be able to avoid Amy and the others completely that morning. He had to go out that morning for a class and needed to catch a bus. So, as he was hurrying down the stairs with his backpack, he just happened to run into a hung over-looking Amy. He almost sighed as he saw her from the top of the stairs, he didn't want to have to make awkward conversation after the night before.

"Hey!" she called, sort of quietly though because her head was still bothering her. Rory walked down the steps, dragging it out. "Look, sorry about whatever happened last night." she told him quickly. "I mean, I can't even really remember what happened, but I'm sure it was rather embarrassing and stupid."

Rory shrugged a little, trying to keep his face from turning red. So she hadn't remembered _anything_? After all, he didn't want to count that as their first kiss, so if she didn't remember it then he could just put it out of his mind, right? Well, that wouldn't happen. "I mean, you weren't that stupid." he mentions, keeping his distance a little just because he felt awkward himself.

"Well, that's a relief. And, thanks for coming too." she said, turning to walk away and back into her room. Rory almost sighed with relief. "Oh wait, did you like it?" she asked, turning back to him. Rory almost froze. He had his sudden doubts that she didn't forget the kiss after all.

What was he supposed to say? Did people normally ask one another how they like the kiss they shared? He wasn't going to count it anyways. He was starting to panic a little before turning back to look at her. "Well, I mean, it wasn't bad." he started, but realized how that sounded. "No, I mean it was good, I just-" he had to stop before he made a fool of himself.

"No, I get it." Amy cut in, with a little half-smile. Rory raised his eyebrow at her. "Black and white movies aren't for everyone." she turned and walked back into her room, giving a little wave before disappearing.

The movie. She was talking about the movie. He felt like such an idiot, he had to shut his eyes and practically cringe for a second. Rory rubbed the inside of his eyes, sighing deeply. Now, he had a bus to catch and a class to go to. But, he wouldn't be able to get that stupid conversation out of his head.


End file.
